Plastic containers and crates are commonly used today to transport and store a variety of items. When in use, such containers are typically rectangular in shape and have a base surrounded by four upstanding side panels. When not in use, many of the plastic containers employed by the produce and food industries have panels which are capable of folding both outwardly and inwardly. The folding feature, and particularly the inwardly folding feature, allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size for conserving storage space. In practicality, while the outwardly collapsing feature allows the container to generally have a lower profile than when in the inwardly folded position, the outwardly folding feature is underutilized, as the container with outwardly folded panels is often bulky, awkward to carry, and may not nest or stack easily with like folded containers.
Furthermore, folding containers are often formed of various components, including the side panels and the base, which are molded separately. In particular, the walls typically include strengthening ribs on their outer surfaces in order to provide strength and torsional resistance to the parts. However, during the molding process, the components having ribs may be subject to slight warpage and deformation during cooling, when plastic tends to shrink. The warping may particularly occur at the edges of the parts. Under these circumstances, the parts may have lower dimensional accuracy individually as well as with mating components, and may result in scrapped parts, and elevated manufacturing and part costs.
When assembled and in use, adjoining walls of some present containers are typically locked together by a latch mechanism, requiring additional user handling and manipulation of the latch in order to unlock and unfold the walls prior to storage. One such container and latch mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,086, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. While such locking latch mechanisms are sturdy and effective, the user in the field may not be able to apply the extra handling and manual disengagement necessary to release the latch and collapse the locked container. In fact, on some containers, it is sometimes necessary to use both hands to release the locking features.
In present containers, the side panels and base have adjoining hinge features, whereby the side panels are typically snapped into the base via an interference fit. This often requires strength and effort, and once snapped together the panels may be difficult to separate from the base, whereby separating the components may result in deformation of the parts.
Consequently, an improved container is desired which has walls which are relatively easy to latch and unlatch without excessive user handling and manipulation. The container, when in the assembled orientation, should also have the requisite strength properties capable of supporting the load and forced placed on these walls. The container and its components should also be resistant to warpage during the molding and cooling process. The container should provide for a relatively low profile when the walls are in the inwardly folded position. The components (particularly walls from base) should also be easily assembled and disassembled without deformation. The container should also allow for efficient wall movement and usage.